tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jillian189
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Medizard page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- LordGalvatron (Talk) 01:52, 9 March 2013 Thank you so much for editing my synthetmedic page.Can you please edit my SynthetSpy page please?I know you are only fixing grammar, but please. You simply add a page called "User:Username/Warehouse". For you this would be User:Jillian189/Warehouse. Click the red link and create your page there. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:57, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Both characters are thoroughly developed and possess interesting traits and powers. They certainly qualify for the TF2 Freak status, given they are cyborgs with some innate special abilities. Once they appear in a YouTube vid you can freely make full-fledged articles for them. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you can write a full-fledged article after a Freak's (preferably good) debut on YouTube. Good, as in it showcases the Freak's personality and powers well. I'll read about that Scout later. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 06:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Let's just say that one of the rules of the wiki is "Do not harass other members." He did so with his constant spamming of videos where my creations get owned so badly. That's why he's blocked. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 18:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC) The Block Humiliating Medizard was one of the reasons, in addition to persistent edit spam and repeatedly violating the rule regarding notable videos. He's also used numerous other Freaks by different GModders without permission and sometimes in rather unfavourable ways. You may be right that the Blocking policy should be improved, but for now it's at least in a working condition. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your work Hi! I've been looking at your edits, and I must say, they're awesome! ''It's been ages since we actually got another fine member to this community. Thanks for filling up the articles that desperately needed work on. Please, feel free to ask anything and keep up the good work! Who knows, if you keep this way you'll someday become an admin... or something better! General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 14:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I concur, as the one who's spent countless hours writing and polishing articles on this wiki, I'm grateful you helped to improve some others :) Keep up the great work! 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:00, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the TF2 FreakShow Wiki! The place where people are reminded of rules at every bloody step, but piss on them and do whatever they want anyway xD SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Basically, Xho requested me to change it back :V General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 09:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Bah That happens to everyone from time to time. Me too. :) Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 07:46, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Aberrants Your theory's interesting, but I've already determined their origin. Like Golem, Razor and Shriek, the Aberrants are members of Dr. Schad's former GRY team. However, unlike the aforementioned trio, their bio-augmentation wasn't nearly as successful, producing some odd and often unpredictable results. Dr. Schad began cloning them and trying again, but he ended up with a group of feral copies of the same 4 individuals possessing some random special abilities. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) A brief Thank you message Hey thank for those edits on the Pootisbots and Deceptibot pages. I kind-of like the style used to organise the bots. If theres anything you need me to do in return please contact me and I'll do in whatever you want as a reward. Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my Sword! (talk) 15:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Help Sorry but I don't use nor know how to make custom models since I technically make robotic freaks. However, I do believe most of the admins would have better experience at custom models than me. Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my Sword! (talk) 04:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Custom models We get them by "hexing", which in layman's terms consists of copying model files of the default Team Fortress 2 characters and outfitting them with any suitable custom skin, so that you can have both the default characters and the custom ones separately. I'm going to leave on holidays soon, so I won't be able to do that for you, but somebody else might be able to help you. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Coincidence? Actually Jillian, My Scout freak came before yours did, it was back in December 2012 when I first put it back here, then later I decided to scrap it, then I was all like "Wait, why did I remove this?". then 7 months later, I put it back in the warehouse, now a good PNK Scout freak, so again, my scout freak came before yours did. PumpkinLordOLantern - [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern ''Bazinga!] RE: Question regarding robots Well there really isn't much of a character to heal/repaire the Deceptibots since I couldn't find a proper Decepticon character who occupation provides medical support so there really wasn't much of a need of a Deceptibot Medic character. Plus it is stated that the Deceptibots (much like my favorite faction of warhammer 40k) have near-unlimited number of soldiers willing to sacrifice themselves to acomplish their desired goals. However, since the Deceptibots do in fact have heavy-hitters like Meganom, the Combatibots, Demowave, etc I really haven't desided on what really heals them, I most likely presume those kinds of Deceptibots are treated to some sort of Factory-like machinary to mend and/or replace some damaged parts from their previous battle. Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my Sword! (talk) 19:34, September 29, 2013 (UTC) kustom models I... have no idea, for I haven't created any custom model, even thought I desperately want to. I'd love to give Tella a faceposeable head and the like... General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 21:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC) New warehouse rules I am afraid new warehouse rules have been provided. One of the rules of the wiki is "No pages for Freaks without videos". One may create a warehouse to store or create beforehand an article for a freak that is going to come to Youtube soon. Problem is that every new user was misusing the warehouse to create freaks and thus violating the aforementioned rules. Because of that, we've restricted warehouse uses to just that, creating a freak article before it is released, put planning to release. However unlike them, you are providing the wiki great support, so I don't want you to leave when we restrict its use to that. Let's see... http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/TF2_Freak_Concept_Wiki This is a wiki where, unlike this one, you can write about freaks from thin air and without rules/restrictions. You can move there all the Freaks you still don't have time to release and keep on your warehouse those who are going to be released in relatively near future. If you need help with anything, ask me. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 11:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Request I like the character design in terms of the story. The fact that you balanced his powers is also a plus along with his weaknesses. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:31, January 6, 2015 (UTC) RE:emergency ToxicHolyGrenade request from Jillian189 Hi Jill, There's not much we can do as the Founder has left the freakconcept wiki a while back and none of us have Admin rights. The best thing I can suggest is to ask wikia to provide with Admin status of the Freakconcept wiki. I know there is a mechanism for doing so on Wikia, however I am not fully clued up so you will have to look for it yourself. Let me know if you need any additional assistance. ShermanZAtank ("This is Dragon 4-1, send.") 18:10, October 3, 2015 (UTC) The best thing I can sugest is to leave a message on his talk page. I'll also see if I can ask him for you. If you find out anything let me know. I'd be very happy to have you as an admin on the concept wiki. ShermanZAtank ("This is Dragon 4-1, send.") 18:35, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Admin stuff I'm pretty sure it is possible to "adopt" a wiki in case the original admin(s) has been inactive since a long time. I'll let you know if I get some actual info on that. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 19:24, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Jill, I've just found the adoption page of the wikia site . This should give you a shot at becoming an admin. If you need help, ya know where to find me. ShermanZAtank ("This is Dragon 4-1, send.") 20:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'd also like to bring to your attention that Saris and I have started a new concept freak wiki from scratch. I'd like to invite to join our admin team. ShermanZAtank ("This is Dragon 4-1, send.") 20:40, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Awesome. If you can set up your profile page on the new wiki, Saris will make you an admin. ShermanZAtank ("This is Dragon 4-1, send.") 20:53, October 3, 2015 (UTC)